Which Dragoon Are You?
by Gangsta Videl
Summary: Which dragoon are you most like? Admit it, you're DYING to know...


Which Dragoon Are You?  
  
A/N: Well, what have we here... YET ANOTHER quiz by Gangsta Videl. . This one's fairly simple, I think. Ya jot down the answers that best suit you for each question and tally 'em all up at the end. Ooh. Aah. Let's all dance for joy, I stated the obvious .  
  
Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own NOTHIN', 'cept a ginormous crush on my Lavie ^^  
  
Lavitz: Take me now.....  
  
***********************************************************  
  
#1: What's your favorite color? If it ain't listed, pick the closest one.  
  
A) Red.  
  
B) Green.  
  
C) Blue.  
  
D) Yellow.  
  
E) White.  
  
F) Black.  
  
G) Puuuuuurple.  
  
H) Brown, like mud XD  
  
***********************************************  
  
#2: Hey look, I found a nickel! In your opinion, money is:  
  
A) Money is money, it doesn't matter if you don't have someone nice to spend it all on.  
  
B) Money, or "currency", is used to trade and barter for goods and services.  
  
C) Damn, you got a whole nickel? Well, beat this! *yoinks out a quarter* :D  
  
D) Meh. My mom's so bloody rich I don't care about your stupid nickel. And money's cool, we have tons of it.  
  
E) Money can be very useful when buying potions and Angel's Prayer and such ^^  
  
F) Meh. Money is money, it's not bitchy, like me D  
  
G) It has it purposes, I guess.  
  
H) What is this "money" you speak of?  
  
*******************************************************  
  
#3: If you were a Final Fantasy VIII character, you'd probably want to be:  
  
A) The Squallrus. ((Squall, for those of you who don't speak Gangster- ese))  
  
B) Hmmm... I think I would want to be Cid. He's very reliable and predictable.  
  
C) Selphie! She's so wild and cool, and I love her attitude!  
  
D) Whoever the hell's the bitchiest character, I'm a big bitch _!  
  
E) Maybe Rinoa, she's very sweet and understanding... most of the time...  
  
F) The Sorceress looks cool, but I like Seifer's "we're-not-taking-any-damn- prisoners" style.  
  
G) Anyone who isn't OLD, like MMMMEEEEEEE....  
  
H) I like Ward.  
  
*************************************************  
  
#4: Children are... :  
  
A) the future pyros of America!  
  
B) the offspring of a man and a woman.  
  
C) Wild and cool, just like me!  
  
D) PITAs. All of them. [1]  
  
E) Sweet and loving! I hope I can have some soon.... ^^  
  
F) o_O Let's not go there.  
  
G) I had a kid once... she's dead now x_x  
  
H) Small. Very, very small o_o  
  
*****************************************  
  
#5: What was your relationship with your parents like as a child?  
  
A) We were tight, man. Real tight. Till... the accident... v_v  
  
B) My mother was as nice as possible, but I never got to know my father v_v  
  
C) Can you say "rebellious"?  
  
D) Those *$&^@#$s?!?!?! D I HATE THEM SOOOOOO MUUUUUUUUUUUUCH!!! _!!  
  
E) We got along great! We still do, and we're really close ^^  
  
F) Um... *blink* I don't actually remember my parents.  
  
G) We act a lot alike, I guess. Probably since we're all so OLD and GRAY.  
  
H) Never knew 'em. Case closed.  
  
***********************************************  
  
#6: Nice shoes, man.  
  
A) *looks down* Hey, they *ARE* nice shoes, aren't they?  
  
B) Uh.... that's not a question...  
  
C) Um, yeah, same to you, weirdo...  
  
D) Why the &$%^ are you talking about *MY* #&!$ing shoes?!?!?! GGGGGGRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!  
  
E) Now that ya mention it, they are kinda manly o_o  
  
F) *evil death glare of... well... death* *whips out a big arse carving knife* WHAT ABOUT MY SHOES?!?!?!?!  
  
G) Um.... yeah. I wear shoes. So do you. *cough cough cough*  
  
H) I wear thong sandals ^^  
  
****************************************  
  
#7: Do you have a favorite food?  
  
A) Burritos!  
  
B) I think so, let me check... *digs through numerous recipe books and doesn't ever respond*  
  
C) Hell yeah, it's called "candy"!! :D:D:D  
  
D) $^#%ing A! What kind of *&#$ question is that?!?! GGGGGGRRRRRRRR... I like raw meat.... AND I'LL EAT YOUR HAND IF YOU WRITE ANOTHER ^$&#ING RETARDED QUESTION LIKE THIS #$*&ING ONE!!!!  
  
E) I like Angel Food cake... it's so yummy ^^  
  
F) Anything evil or twisted.... like Gatorade :D  
  
G) Prunes and Lysol x__x  
  
H) None of these, they're all too weird.  
  
********************************************  
  
#8: What's your favorite weapon? If any, that is.  
  
A) A big-ass fire-y sword.  
  
B) A javelin.  
  
C) Uh, duh, giant mallet!  
  
D) WTF is wrong with my bow?  
  
E) Um... well... I'm kinda... weak o_o ((In english: none of these))  
  
F) Heh heh heh, rapiers are fuuuuuuuun.....  
  
G) What's wrong with using your fists? Ass-jack.  
  
H) A big-arse rusty battle axe. Named 'Herbert'.  
  
***************************************  
  
#9: What's your opinion on truffles?  
  
A) oooh........ candy...... *drool*  
  
B) Truffles are very delicious.  
  
C) Chocolate goooooooooood.....  
  
D) Why the ^$%& do you want MY opinion, you @*&$-&^#?!?! I HATE YOU AND ALL YOUR TRUFFLE-Y GOODNESS!!!  
  
E) They're okay, I guess.  
  
F) Whatever.  
  
G) Truffles are like me... full of smushy stuff.  
  
H) I don't like candy.  
  
*****************************************  
  
#10: What's your biggest flaw?  
  
A) The fact that I'm a love-sick pyromaniac.  
  
B) I had a sheltered life v_v  
  
C) I don't get out much... and I was kicked outta my home...  
  
D) I'M ALWAYS STUCK IN &#$^ING PMS!!!!!  
  
E) I'm too sweet and innocent for my own good.  
  
F) I'm older than you. Waaaaaaay older.  
  
G) I'm all old and wrinkly and I talk funny v_v  
  
H) My IQ is -4 ^^  
  
***************************************  
  
#11: If you were on any anime, it would probably be...  
  
A) Dragonball Z.  
  
B) POKEMON!!! :D :D :D  
  
C) Ranma 1/2.  
  
D) Tenchi Muyo.  
  
E) Ah My Goddess.  
  
F) Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
G) Sailor Moon.  
  
H) Hello Kitty ^^  
  
************************************************  
  
#12: If the whole world was gonna be blown up by some dead villain guy person thing, what would you do?  
  
A) Considering he kidnapped my girl/boyfriend.... I'd go kick his ass and light his hair on fire.  
  
B) Go and avenge my dead family and friends.  
  
C) Um..... I'll do whatever, as long as that big meanie stays away from my butt!  
  
D) I'LL KILL HIM!!! RROAAAAAAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
E) I'd probably get kidnapped by him with my luck ;_;  
  
F) I thought I killed him.... oh well. I'll go stab him and blow myself up in his face XD  
  
G) I'm too old to die! *runs away*  
  
H) ..... hey, Uncle Joe, what's shakin'?  
  
**********************************************  
  
#13: What's your nationality?  
  
A) Oh Canada...  
  
B) Serdian. Ass-wad.  
  
C) Um.... I don't know ^^  
  
D) I'M A &#$^ING AMERICAN YOU *&#$ING IDIOTS!!!!!  
  
E) It's not listed, or it was and I don't like the letter.  
  
F) Russian.  
  
G) I'm too old to have a nationality.... oh all right, I'm oriental. I'm from Taiwan, happy? .  
  
H) Me African. I think o__o  
  
*********************************************  
  
#14: All right, you probably saw this coming... what's your favorite element?  
  
A) Fire.  
  
B) Wind.  
  
C) Water.  
  
D) Non-elemental, *&^-wad.  
  
E) Light.  
  
F) Darkness.  
  
G) Lightning.  
  
H) Earth.  
  
***************************************  
  
#15: What's your biggest fear?  
  
A) Losing the ones I love. Again. v__v  
  
B) Failing to do my best.  
  
C) That I'll be unaccepted by my peers.  
  
D) That I'll never finish taking this &#$^ing quiz.  
  
E) Never telling that special someone my true feelings.  
  
F) Dying alone.  
  
G) Being old o________o  
  
H) No friends.  
  
****************************************  
  
#16: Your favorite place to relax would be:  
  
A) The basement.  
  
B) A library.  
  
C) Any place filled with crowds.  
  
D) AWAY FROM YOU, YOU #$*&ING #$*R!!!!  
  
E) Anywhere with that special someone ^^  
  
F) A dark and quiet place where I can be alone.  
  
G) Somewhere I can concentrate, like a dance club filled with lots of young people ^_~  
  
H) No preferance.  
  
*******************************************  
  
#17: Your favorite book would probably fall into what category?  
  
A) Comedy  
  
B) Reference o_o  
  
C) Drama!  
  
D) NONE OF YOUR *&#$ING BUSINESS!!!!  
  
E) Romance  
  
F) Angst  
  
G) Porn XD  
  
H) Picture book o____o  
  
*****************************************  
  
#18: People describe you as... :  
  
A) A moron.  
  
B) Someone who led a very sheltered life.  
  
C) Wild and crazy.  
  
D) REALLY REALLY BITCHY!!!! D  
  
E) Sweet and innocent.  
  
F) Maniacal and cruel.  
  
G) OLD.  
  
H) Inhumanly ugly and stupid.  
  
********************************************  
  
#19: What's your favorite musical artist or group from the following:  
  
A) Sum 41.  
  
B) Beethoven.  
  
C) Britney Spears.  
  
D) I &^#$ing LOVE Dr. Dre!  
  
E) Celine Dion.  
  
F) Ozzy Ozbourne.  
  
G) Elvis.  
  
H) HELLO KITTY ^^  
  
************************************************  
  
#20: Do you swear?  
  
A) Yep.  
  
B) Only when reading aloud.  
  
C) Maybe a few times.  
  
D) ALL THE &^#$ING TIME, YOU &#$-@#$*&ER!!!!  
  
E) Never!  
  
F) Hell yeah.  
  
G) Hmph. You young people today! Back in my day, we never swore! BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T DO IT NOW!! :D :D  
  
H) Uh... I don't know any swears o___o;  
  
***************************************  
  
#21: What do you like to put on ice cream?  
  
A) Candles.... fireeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.......  
  
B) Hot fudge.  
  
C) SPRINKLES!!!! ((Jimmies))  
  
D) I LIKE TO @#$(*&ING COVER IT WITH YOUR *&@$ING BLOOD!!!!!  
  
E) Whipped cream ^^  
  
F) Eh. I don't really like ice cream.  
  
G) I like to cover it in prunes and Mr. Clean.  
  
H) ....... CHERRY!  
  
************************************  
  
#22: If you were any one person off any anime, who would you be?  
  
A) Hmmm.... probably Mirai Trunks. He has a sword and he can set fires with his hands.  
  
B) Washu! She's super smart, doncha know.  
  
C) RINI! (Chibi-Usa)! She kicks my arse!  
  
D) I WANNA (*@&ING BE YOUR *&@$ING WORST NIGHTMARE!!! So I guess that makes me Relena Peacecraft.  
  
E) I wanna be, um... Wedding Peach! She looks so cute in her uniform ^^  
  
F) Eh, I'd probably want to be Bra (Bura) or someone like that.  
  
G) My friends tell me I act like Happosai.....  
  
H) ......HELLO KITTY!!!!!! :D :D :D :D :D  
  
***********************************  
  
#23: What's your favorite magic attack?  
  
A) Fuh-laaaaaaaaaaaaaaame shot!  
  
B) Wing Blaster!  
  
C) Di-mun dust!  
  
D) RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!  
  
E) Moon light!  
  
F) Demon's Gate!  
  
G) Atomic Mind!  
  
H) ....... I don't have any magic o_o  
  
*********************************  
  
#24: If you could have any pet in the world, you'd want.... ?  
  
A) A fire-breathing dragon...... or a dog. Either one.  
  
B) Pets? Bah. Parakeets are the only ones allowed in my house _  
  
C) A CRAZY LITTLE DANCING MONKEY!!! MWAHAHA!!!  
  
D) Anything that SUCKS BLOOD, like a *^@$ing vampire bat.  
  
E) A kawaii little kitty cat ^^  
  
F) Uh... yeah. Goldfish.  
  
G) Turtles. They live to be really old, like MMMMMEEEEEEEEEEE.  
  
H) .......a butterfly ^^  
  
***********************************  
  
#25: Admit it, you have an elemental weakness. Now... what's your LEAST favorite of all them stupid elements?  
  
A) Water.....  
  
B) Earth.  
  
C) Fire o___o  
  
D) I HAVE NO *#$&IN' WEAKNESS BECAUSE I'M &^#$ING STRONGER AND SMARTER THAN YOU YOU DIP @#$*&!!!!!  
  
E) Darkness.  
  
F) The light, it buurns o______o  
  
G) Eh, I don't really have one, actually....  
  
H) Wind....  
  
**************************************  
  
[1] PITA stands for Pain In The Ass.  
  
***************************************  
  
This is the hard part, folks... it's time to tally up your answers and find out who you're most like!  
  
MOSTLY A'S: You're the pyromaniac himself, Dart Feld! You don't have book smarts, and you can't plan worth beans, but you're a born leader and you definately know right from wrong. You're a little shy at admitting your feelings, but you're never afraid to protect the ones you love. Everybody go 'awww'. You probably didn't get to know your parents well, but you know they love you---or loved, as the case may be. Either way, you would put your life on the line to save your sweetie and you'd be proud doing it, dammit!  
  
MOSTLY B'S: Has anyone ever told you that you and King Albert both may have lived a very sheltered life? You're the Serdian King himself, and where you're pretty strong, you specialize in plans and thinking. Probably because you love libraries more than anything, ya weirdo. Your best friend is dead now---waaaaaaah---but you make yourself stronger and promise to avenge him at all costs. Probably because, underneath all that green cape, there's a really big heart.  
  
MOSTLY C'S: You're the hyper little wingly, Meru! You have a good heart, and you act pretty innocent, but you're a party-lovin' mama and you know how cute you *really* are. You're a little too wild for your parents liking, and that may be the reason you were kicked out of your forest... but you know what's right, and you know living in fear is wrong! You may not be a leader, but you know how to attract others and that's a good thing!  
  
MOSTLY D'S: Did you lose your PMS pills? Because you sound an awful lot like Miranda... You're bitchy, evil, cruel, and maniacal, but no one seems to care. And if they do care, they haven't told you for fear of death. You sure aren't a people person, since you seem to beat up anyone who comes near you. And the whole, 'let's slap my teammates' thing? Not cool. In short, you're a bitch with a bow and arrow. And you do NOT take 'no' for an answer.  
  
MOSTLY E'S: You're sweet, you're innocent, you're too good to be true. Shana, I presume? You're a sweetie, and people always fall for you. You aren't afraid to fight for your love, even if you are a little bit weak, and you always stand up next to .... whoever proudly and as an equal. You can cook too, probably, and you know some first aid. Which, knowing your pick of friends, might be a VERY good thing... all in all, you're sugar spice and all that nice stuff! You're innocent and pure, and that's why people are attracted to you! You also hold several dark secrets in your heart, but you always manage to put a smile on anyway.  
  
MOSTLY F'S: Oh boy. You're Rose. You're dark, secretive, and slighty gothy. One word sentences are good; long-winded speaches are bad. You tend to go a little overboard in the killing department, but everyone knows that's because you're a &*#$ing immortal. Damn I wish I were you. You'd just as soon kill a guy for asking you out, but you know what's it's like to love. Hell, you were in love once. Talking about your past is hard, and you try to see the brighter side, even if you have to go the long way around. You can get along with just about anyone, as long as no one pisses you off too bad.  
  
MOSTLY G'S: Ohmigawrsh, you're Haschel. You're old and ... well, you're an old kook. You like younger women, probably because you're older than everyone on Earth except Rose. You prefer to fight with your hands and your heart than any weapon, unless pain counts as a weapon. You're a perverted old skank, but you always try to make up for what you did to that dead daughter of yours. The brighter side is hard to see, and people make fun of you and your OLDNESS a lot. But you're a decent guy. If you don't count those porno mags under your bed... and the whole, "I-like-eating- cleaning-products" thing....  
  
MOSTLY H'S: You Kongol. Me laugh. ^^; You are either freakishly tall, inhuman, or someone who speaks broken english. Maybe even all three. You don't have a lot of friends, and the ones you do have mean a lot to you. You don't know a whole lot, and you're probably very slow and very stupid, no offense, though. You live to protect and to show the world than even gigantos have feelings. Not that Kongol's very complex... you wear your emotions on your sleeve and people can always tell when your pissed or happy. As for the fascination with Hello Kitty? I just can't explain that one, sorry...  
  
**************************************************  
  
A/N: Mwahaha! Was this not fun? My sister took this quiz as I was making it... she's the bitchy one, Miranda _ She wanted me to take this quiz too, but I didn't wanna. Who takes their own quizzes? .... I'd write more, but there's a tow truck outside and the flashing lights are blinding me... WHY WON'T YOU JUST TAKE THE TRUCK, MR. TOW TRUCK?!? WHY MUST YOU MAKE ME BLIND IN THE PROCESS?!?! *sob*  
  
......not that ny of you care, BUT... it's now twenty minutes later (after I began ranting about the two truck) and it STILL HASN'T MOVED. I have taken the liberty of taking my own quiz and GUESS WHAT?!?!?  
  
I'M DAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTT!!!!!!  
  
Pyro..... ^_______________________^  
  
---Gangsta Videl 


End file.
